A Cruel World
by jasmine nightshade
Summary: Even a hero has to face the truth. The world is a cruel place. This is what happens when the each member of the Team has to open up to not only the there teamates but also with themselves.


**I was reading the story Wally's Beatings, and thought the world is cruel; hence the name A Cruel World.**

Robin POV

Why did it have to be today? Why did my friend seem to be getting ready for hell? Why, oh why, did Wally have to visit his parents? Like they should be called his parents. They had beaten him so bad one time he was close to dying, good thing Barry had been passing by.

My friend shouldn't have to visit _them_. They didn't deserve anything. They made such a big deal with the guardian documents, but the bruises were still _there_. Even those scars I saw on his back. His parents were just as bad as the Joker. At least _he_ didn't hurt his kids, like he had any. Abusing a hero was one thing, but abusing your own child. That was going too far.

"Dude are you sure about this?" I asked him, still not convinced. Wally sighed half way through his smiley face pancake. We were at Barry's house; as soon as I heard he was going to his old home I had rushed all the way hear. Uncle Barry and Aunty Iris had given us some space, knowing that we needed to talk.

"It's all right Dick" he said, but it sounded as if he was trying to reassure himself.

"I don't think you should be going" I muttered. Wally gave me a slight glare.

"Look if something bad happens I will tell you. Promise" he gave me a salute and his goofy smile, but it looked forced. But I knew he was going no matter what, besides Robin doesn't control the law in Star City.

"Fine" I sighed getting up from the table "I'll see you at the cave" then I left for the cave, before I changed my mine about all of this.

-A few hours later-

I was worried. It had been way to long. The team could sense my restlessness and gave me my space. Even the League had a part with trying to reassure me, they to know of Wally's visit. Canary had excused me from training and some of the Leaguers had come for a visit. Flash, Batman, Wonder Women, Superman, Green Arrow, Aquaman, both lanterns, and Martian Manhunter. They _all _tried to reassure me and I just refused to listen. They eventually gave up but before they left Superman had infuriated me.

"Dick we are only trying to help" he had said "we too know what you are going through…" that did it.

"How would you know anything?" I yelled jumping from my seat on the couch "have you ever lost someone?" I glared at him. He didn't respond and the rest of the Leaguers just started, except Batman who just held his emotionless face.

"No you haven't" I growled then turned and ran from the room. The team would be almost done with training and they couldn't be here when the water works started. As I ran from the room I heard Batman wave the League away from pursuing me. I was grateful that at least he knew what to do. I reached my room just in time as the tears came falling. Wally was my brother. He and Bruce, Alfie, and Roy had been there to comfort me when the tears flowed. But right now I needed my space, right now I needed to think.

My train of thought didn't get far as the bile started creeping up my throat. I rushed into the bathroom and let all the food I had ate for break feast come up, good thing it didn't eat to much. After my stomach was empty I blew my nose and flushed the toiliat. I washed out my mouth until I was sure there was no more bile in my mouth.

Walking back into my room I was surprised to see the worried figure sitting on my bed. We both looked at each other for a few seconds before I flung myself at him.

"Wally" I cried. My arms wrapped around him and he let me cry into his chest, he rubbed circles into my back. After a few minutes I pulled away looking up at his emerald eyes.

"I hear you were worried about me?" he said giving me a smile. I pulled away and punched him in the arm.

"It's not something to joke about. I was really worried" like I am now I thought. Why had Wally just flinch at my punch? I knew for a fact that he had gotten over that, unless….

"Wally did your parents hurt you on your visit?" I asked looking more closely at him. I could just see a black mark showing on his shirt and face was red, but more concentrated on one part. I gasped. "Wally you were abused on this visit" I looked at him in shock while he looked away.

"I didn't think you would see" he muttered.

"Wally you promised" I said now glaring at him "tell me everything now" I was being harsh but I had to know the truth. He gazed at me for a moment then sighed.

"When I got there" he began "it was just my mother. She seemed to be in control of herself and when I asked her where was dad she kind of gave me a worried look. She said he was out and that I should get what I needed and leave.

"I told her I was there to see how they were doing. She said that they were fine and that it was time to leave. She almost had me out the door but my dad came home. As soon as I saw him I knew why he mom had wanted me out. She was trying to keep me safe because he had been drinking. He must have had been drinking last night because I could smell the alcohol. He didn't know who I was because of over drinking so he assumed that I was someone older and that we were having an affair. He went after me and started beating me up. I was a bloody mess and then he turned on my mom. It was a disaster.

I managed to flee the house, I was already healing, but I left my mother behind. I ran straight to Uncle Barry's and Aunty Iris was making lunch. As soon as she saw me she had me lie on the couch and called Uncle Barry. After a while I was mostly healed because of my powers but not all…" he trailed off, and I knew the story was done.

"Wally" I whispered he glanced at me with a worried expression "next time you decide to go for a visit I'm going with you" and I pulled him into a hug. He was startled but finally melted and let his own tears fall. First he had comforted me and now I'm doing the same.

Because that's what brothers are for.

**Okay if any of you are thinking this is a slash with Robin and Kid Flash you are wrong. I don't really like to write those and besides it says brothers. Not bird flash. Anyway hope you enjoyed and the next chapter is coming soon. Please review.**

**nightshade**


End file.
